Did Not!
by IrishCream1010
Summary: My first fanfic so plz b nice! :D Legolas' friend and him are having an arguement and it takes the Elven princes little brother to figure the mystery out. Aradel never takes him seriously and makes everything a joke. Just telling you!


Did Not!  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!" Legolas yelled so loudly at his companion that he had probably disturbed about everyone in Mirkwood. He turned on his heel and stomped off towards the door leaving her frowning in the middle of her bedroom.   
  
After scowling at the door for a moment Aradel grinned as she realized where he was going. She walked calmly over to the window, jumped out of it, and landed with a soft thud on the hard grass. She strolled over to the wall just out of sight of the palace doors and lent against the white walls waiting for them to open. In seconds they did and Legolas strolled out still fuming.   
  
She hurried to catch up with him and walked beside him. "Did not." She told him innocently.   
  
"Did to!" he said loudly, though not yelling. He broke into a sprint into the forest onto a well-known path.   
  
Unfortunately for him she knew it just as well as he did if not better. Smiling to herself she ran after him all the time humming her favorite tune, which she always sung to herself when she was pleased with herself. She had a song or tune for every emotion. It kept her out of trouble. Most of the time.   
  
He came into her sight as she rounded the last corner in the path to the clearing with the stream where they hung out together when they weren't fighting and came for solitude when they were. There was a fallen tree that was hollowed out by bugs or animals of some kind that was wonderful for sitting on. A rock by the river served as a great tanning place on warm summer days. They would swim in the river for hours on end and some nights even sleep under the stars, even in the winter.   
  
But today it was cloudy and it threatened to rain as Legolas broke through the trees and stumbled onto the flat rock trying to catch his breath. She slowed and hid behind the bushes for only a second. Then slowly she began to emerge silently and unnoticeable by the frowning Elf that sat before her. She crept behind his back and slowly started to rise putting her face as close to his as she could without him noticing.   
  
Then suddenly and violently she twisted around to come face to face with him and shout, "Did not!" into his shocked and angry face.   
  
He stood up and pushed her away indignantly all the time the annoyance in his eyes growing to pure malice. "You liar you did to! And can't you see that I just want to be left alone! Not if you'll excuse me I have to go and talk to my father. Follow me and I will be forced to kill you!"   
  
He started for the familiar path back to the palace, the one he had just tun trying to get away from the very woman that was now following him to his great annoyance. "Then why are you going to see your father?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"If you want to be left alone why are you going to see you father? Last time I checked he was a person or Elf, you know whatever." She inquired with the soul purpose of seeing him explode with anger. And he wasn't that far off as when he turned his face was red and his eyes ablaze with fury.   
  
"Well then I shall go to my room and hide in my closet. Hide from what you may ask. From you, because right now you are the most annoying being in all of middle earth and I hate you." He said through gritted teeth. He turned again and started back.   
  
"I'm going to find you, though. It was rather stupid of you to tell me right where you were going to hide." Her hands casually went up to fiddle with her hair, bringing it up in a pony tail then letting it fall down to her shoulders. It had grown considerably since she had moved there.   
  
He cocked his head to one side but ignored her and continued on his way.   
  
"Did not!" she yelled after he she was sure the angry elf was out of sight and wouldn't bother to come back and beat her senseless. Again, she grinned and, satisfied, made her way to her favorite rock where she removed her shoes and rolled up the legs to her pants to dip her feet in the refreshing water.   
  
For the first little while living here she had worn the dresses already set out for her in her room. The tomboy would have much preferred pants and a shirt at the time but she was still uncertain of her place in such an upscale setting, having lived as a drifter for innumerable years. Eventually she became comfortable with the house, servants, and the royal family. In fact, after a while Thranduil even made her call him Ada because of how close they all had become.   
  
After satisfied with soaking her feet Aradel put her shoes back on and made her way back threw the now darkening forest. Ducking under low hanging branches and jumping over uplifted roots along with running around and doing a lot of labor inducing tasks she grew tired and sore very quickly and soon had to rest for a moment.   
  
She only rested for a second then jumped up and started to run back towards the palace. Quickly she broke through the thicket and hurried up the steps and into the hall, turned left and found herself in the living room staring at both Legolas his father and his little brother, Galathil.   
  
"Good-evening, everyone. How did the day find you?" she asked between heaving breaths as she slumped down beside Legolas casting him a sideways glance and grinning in spite.   
  
"I had a wonderful day, Aradel, thank you for asking. Galathil and myself practiced fencing, archery, and some other combat techniques on the fields. He is quite tuckered out now as you can see. I dread tonight though for I have to work on my papers again." Thranduil, who was sitting across from her with his youngest son leaning on he lap fast asleep, replied. "And yours?"  
  
Yet again she glanced at Legolas, who looked tired and irritable with his arms crossed on his chest, and retorted. "It was great. I ran a bit and got a lot of exercise. Of course I may have irritated some certain Elves, which I am sorry for but nothing really bad happened. And I too dread the night for I fear I won't be able to sleep and neither will someone else I dare say."  
  
Legolas scowled at her but went back the glaring, knowing his father was keeping a close watch on them both. Too many times had they gone on with hidden discussions right under his nose.   
  
The Elven king narrowed his eyes and eyed them both with interest. "What have you two been doing today? And the truth, if you do not mind."   
  
Aradel was about to answer when Legolas cut in, his voice dripping with frustration and annoyance. "My bow is broken. She was seen leaving my room by Galin at around the time it was broken and she is denying it when it is all to obvious she broke it."   
  
The beginning to be frustrated woman was again interrupted just as she was about to say something though this time by Thranduil. "Legolas, ion-nin, do you have any proof that she was in your room, which she should not have been." He inclined his dirty blonde head to her pointedly. "For the soul purpose of breaking you bow? And why would she do such a thing?"   
  
"Because I beat her high score on the archery field as pay-back for her beating me at swords-play. She's jealous because she knows I'm a better archer." The Elven prince retorted, interrupting her for the third time in five minutes.   
  
"I didn't break your stupid bow! I don't care you're a better archer then me and I don't think I ever will. I admit it you are a much better archer then I and I have accepted that and you should accept that you are wrong!" she blurted out startling little Galathil into consciousness.   
  
"You little liar, you did break it!" he said standing and raising his voice more then he had intended to. "That is my best bow and to make another would take months!"   
  
"Well you'd better get started then hadn't you!" she sneered hiding a smile under a frown.  
  
"What are they fighting about Ada?" Galathil cut in quietly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and tugging his father's tunic. It would have been really cute if there had not been so much anger and spite in the room.   
  
"Well little one, Legolas thinks Aradel broke his bow but she insists she didn't. Quite a dilemma wouldn't you say?" he said stroking the youngest prince's golden head and smiling gently at him as if amused by the fighting.   
  
"Uh-oh." Galathil said slowly looking at Legolas, Aradel and his father in turn who were each giving him curious looks.   
  
"What is it ion-nin?" Thranduil asked carefully.   
  
He hesitated and replied slowly, making it apparent that he was afraid of getting in trouble. "Well after me and Ada were finished with archery I wanted to keep going but Ada said no. So Ada sent me in the palace to get washed up and when I was coming back I saw Legolas' door open and his bow on his bed and I've always loved that bow. I was playing with it when the string snapped and while I was trying to tie it back the wood snapped as well. I'm sorry, Legolas."   
  
"It's alright, Galathil, you didn't mean to and you didn't know better. But if I ever find you've been in my room touching my stuff I will beat you senseless." He said placing a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder.   
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Sorry Ada, 'twas only a joke." He corrected himself quickly. "But that still doesn't explain why she was in my room."   
  
"Oh, I saw him in there and told him not to go in there again ect. He ran off just before you came and started yelling at me." She explained monotonously, leaning down further on the soft couch cushions.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?! I would have believed you, he always does things like that!" Legolas exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
She shrugged. "I promised him I wouldn't." she replied bluntly.   
  
"Oh." He said slumping back down beside her and there was a long silence. "So how was everyone else's day?"  
  
The End 


End file.
